nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbogeddon
- Move - Action Player two: - Move Q''' - Action |preq/seq= |development= |credits='''Artwork: Matthew Annal Animation Markus Heinel Art Effects Stefan Ählin Programming: Luis Jose Romero Music: Dave Cowen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Psychedelic multiplayer maze game with pixel munching and power ups!}} Rainbogeddon is an action game released on February 2, 2012. In the game, the player controls a grey creature, with the goal of collect all pills while dodging enemies. The grey creature is always moving, with no way to stop it except running into walls. This game has the same basic concept and idea of Pac-Man. The player only has one life, and can collect power ups that appear randomly throughout the levels. This game was made a distributable game on March 13th, 2013. When a player touches an enemy, it will die unless they have a power up; it counts as a second life. In this case, they will lose their power up and become invincible for a few seconds. Each level has a certain amount of pills needed to complete the level, but if the player dies, they will have to start the level over. ---- Controls Controls can be defined. Below are the actions required for each assigned key. (define key) - Fire (define key) - Up (define key) - Down (define key) - Left (define key) - Right Levels Rainbogeddon has forty levels. In each level, the grey creatures have to collect all pills before proceeding to the next level. Enemies, which respawn once killed, will try to hinder the grey creatures. Power ups can be obtained and used for destroying enemies. Collecting several of one power up will strengthen it, increasing a certain part of it (e.g: A strengthened drill will drill faster than a basic drill). Level 1 Spawned powerups: Bomb Enemies: Father jellies Level 2 This is the first level to feature fish and the bubble weapon. The bubble weapon is introduced here because the Fish can easily kill the player. Level 3 This level introduces blue spheres and unbreakable walls. Level 4 This level introduces elite spheres, the heart weapon and locked doors, these door opening when the player has collected enough pills. Level 5 This level marks the first appearance of the Drill. Level 6 Player encounters teleporters and snakes on this stage. Level 7 This level introduces the temper monsters. Level 8 This level introduces the three-eyed spheres. Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 This level's design is identical to level one from Pac-Man, the only difference being that this stage in Rainbogeddon has players placed at the Pac-Man's starting position. The spike-haired blobs are also introduced on this level. Level 13 This level introduces the squids which will detect the player if they are neat and alert other enemies of the player's presence, causing other enemies to chase the player. Level 14 Blue bombs first appear here. Level 15 The blocks in this level spell out the word "Nitrome.com". Level 16 Level 17 The introduction of black cats on this level makes the level difficult. Level 18 Level 19 This level introduces and is the only level to have fuzzy spheres. Level 20 Level 21 Similar to level 17, the presence of black cats make this level difficult. Level 22 Enemies: Two waste monsters, two Elite blue spheres Level twenty-two introduces the waste monster, the only enemy that places hazards on the stage. The player starts with a bomb powerup. File:Rainbogeddon_-_Level_22.png|Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 This level introduces the mother jellies, which spawn baby jellies. Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 The only enemies in this level are spike haired blobs, which often have a sad expression. Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 This level is shaped like Cuboy. Red bombs are introduced here. Ending Enemies *'Father jellies' - a green frog's head that animates like jello which will randomly wander around the maze until close enough to follow player, has no special abilities, and is the easiest enemy to escape from in the game. *'Fish' - a pink fish-type creature that moves slower than the Father Jelly but will follow the player more, and can shoot the player when looking at it directly. *'Blue spheres' - a blue ball with eyes that is like the father jelly, but moves faster, can home in on players more easily, and appears smarter because of how it tends to corner players. **'Elite blue spheres' - a blue sphere with a mustache and hat, which doesn't appear to have any different personality that the normal blue spheres. *'Snakes' - a red snake with many segments that can kill the player with any segment, but only dies when shot a number of times in the head. Homes in on player easily. *'Temper monsters' - Starts out as what looks like a yellow Thwomp from the Mario Series, that behaves like a normal blue sphere that doesn't home in on the player as well. When it fails to catch him/her it will get angry and turn into a green beast that is better at tracking and is faster. *'3-eyed spheres' - a red eight-legged creature that can send out a Probe to follow the player on sight. The Probes follow the player well, but the 3-Eyed Sphere alone doesn't. *'Squids' - a red lightbulb that will flash on and beep when it sees the player. When the beeping is active, all the other enemies will home in on the player, no matter what default personality it has. *'Spike-haired blobs' - a yellow spiky head blob that's like a elite blue sphere, but much faster. *'Black cats' - a black cat's head that acts like a spike haired blob, only they travel in packs. *'Fuzzy spheres' - Fuzzy green spheres that become angry at the sight of the player, turning red and becoming stationary. *'Waste monsters' - Ice cream shaped monsters that leave waste near a location that is heavily visited. *'Baby jellies' - Small male and female jellies that follow the mother jelly, being poor at chasing the player *'Mother jellies' - Female jellies that lead a group of baby jellies. Power Ups Main Article: Power Ups (Rainbogeddon) Power Ups are objects spawned into level in Rainbogeddon. They are spawned into help the player, and can be used to kill enemies or for other uses. They can be strengthened by picking up several of the same power up. Announcements *'September 25 2011' A screenshot of Rainbogeddon was revealed and it was mentioned that it was in development. File:Unnamedmazegame.png|The previewed image Sounds Below are sound files for Rainbogeddon. File:Rgeddon Play.ogg|Sound heard when clicking Play File:Rgeddon Hint.ogg|Sound heard when clicking Help File:Rgeddon Credits.ogg|Sound heard when clicked Credits File:Rgeddon Scores.ogg|Sound heard when clicked Scores File:Rgeddon RIP P1.ogg|''Rest in peace player 1'' When P1 dies Beta elements As seen in the September 23 2011 preview picture, pills were meant to be larger, while in the final their size was decreased. Glitches If the player opens too much countdown squares, a sound is heard which gets louder and louder. Awards |Revision 3 |2012 |Free Indie Rapid Fire |Free Indie Rapid Fire game of the Week | Nitrome blog: - Rainbogeddon - Free Indie Rapid Fire |} Development The game was in development by September 23 2011 as on this day Nitrome shared a preview of the game . The game was released on February 2 2012. When making the game Nitrome aimed at expanding on the gameplay components of the "maze munching genre" brought on by Pac Man. When asked about what was used for the voice of the announcer, Nitrome replied that it is "probably" the text-to-speech program that comes with every Macintosh computerFrost Trapp: @Nitrome Where does the voice of Rex209, the announcers from Test Subject Arena, and Rainbogeddon come from? Subject Arena 2 uses some voice clips from Test Subject Arena . Trivia *The game is quoted as "Nitrome's take on Pacman"Nitrome blog post: Rainbogeddon Released! 2 Feb 2012. *The worms appear as enemies in Nitrome Must Die before Rainbogeddon's release. *Rainbogeddon is a game Mat Annal did the art for, which was rare at this time as since the release of Skywire V.I.P. Mat Annal did not do enough work on games that he considered warranted a mention in the credits of games. *Level 12 is designed exactly the same as the first level of Pac-Man. *The name "Rainbogeddon" is a fusion of the words rainbow and Armageddon. References }} es:Rainbogeddon Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Rainbogeddon Category:Multiplayer games Category:Maze games Category:Puzzle games Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Luis Romero Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games